An electronic component package is defined as a package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impacts. Meanwhile, one recent main trend in the development of technology related to electronic components is to reduce a size of an electronic component. Therefore, in a package field, in accordance with a rapid increase in a demand for a small electronic component, or the like, implementation of an electronic component package having a compact size and including a plurality of connection terminals has been demanded.
One package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a wafer level package (WLP) using a redistribution wiring of an electrode pad of an electronic component formed on a wafer. An example of the wafer level package includes a fan-in wafer level package and a fan-out wafer level package. In particular, the fan-out wafer level package has a compact size and is advantageous in implementing a plurality of connection terminals. Therefore, recently, the fan-out wafer level package has been actively developed.
Recently, a cavity process has been mainly used to manufacture a fan-out type package. The cavity process may be, for example, a process of forming a cavity in a copper clad laminate (CCL), or the like, disposing the electronic component in the cavity, encapsulating the electronic component with an encapsulant, and forming a redistribution layer (RDL). Meanwhile, in the cavity process, the electronic component is disposed in the cavity, and thus, the electronic component may be relatively precisely disposed. However, in a case in which the number of cavities is increased, the cavity process may be slightly inefficient in terms of a process cost, and there is a risk that a glass fiber, or the like, within the CCL will be exposed to a wall surface of the CCL in which the cavity is formed, and thus a process defect may be caused.